


Bend Over

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bullying, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Desk Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Character of Color, Nerdiness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dominic Johnson just wanted to go home...and listen to his playlist full of BTS songs...but nah...that just couldn't happen could it?-posted on  Wattpad-





	Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad page - vanityproxy. So yeah...Hope you enjoy!

**'** Well, well...look at who it is'

Standing there, trembling nervously as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, his earbuds playing 'DNA' by BTS (he was a total fanboy of them) was no other than Dominic Jackson.

He continued to tremble before nervously running a hand through his curly golden-black hair as he stood there, looking at the boys who were staring at him like he was a fresh piece of meat.

"It's the sissyboy of the school." Eric mocked before slowly moving away from the wall that he was leaning against. He was tall, around 6'3 while Dominic was a measly 5'7. He could do nothing more than stand there and watch as Eric made his way over towards him, completely towering over Dominic who slowly raised his head up to look up at him.

Finsen then laughed as he too made his way over, standing to the left of Quinn. He was also tall with a curly head of black hair. He was mixed with Asian and African American. (his mom is Asian and his dad is Black)"Yeah, the little faggot nigga who always be wanting dick."

Dominic still had his music playing in his ears, that's when Eric had yanked one of his earbuds out of his ear which made the boy tremble as Eric held the earbud out, the sound of BTS ranging throughout the hallway.

"The fuck is you listening to?" Eric questioned rudely as he looked over at Finsen who then grabbed the earbud and slowly held it out in front of his ear.

"Aye man, don't be talking shit about BTS."Finsen said, his voice serious as Eric slowly stopped laughing as he looked back at Dominic who was sweating like a hooker in a church.

"Where's our money little bitch?"Eric asked demeaningly, glaring at Dominic who finally stuttered out nervously, "I-I don't have any m-money. I-I'm broke."

Eric then slowly turned and looked at Finsen who then looked at him before both of them looked at him, their lips curling into devious smirks.

"So you don't have our money, huh?"Finsen questioned, dropping the earbud he still held in his hand and started to crack his knuckles - _**loudly**_ **.**

Dominic was starting to cower under his menancing gaze as well as Eric's. "P-Please d-don't hurt me! I-I'll have it t-tomorrow! I p-promise!" He begged, tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he trembled and quivered.

"Tomorrow's not gonna cut it, faggot." Finsen then said, grabbing Dominic by the neck and slowly picked him up of the ground, his muscles flexing as he glared through Dominic's glasses and into his teary eyes.

"I-I'll do anything!" Dominic finally cried out, sniffling as he gripped Finsen's big wrists.

Eric raised an eyebrow as he slowly turned to look at Finsen before looking back at Dominic who was kicking his feet in the air, trying to find purchase with the ground.

Finsen then smirked, "Anything?"

Dominic knew he would regret those words 'i'll do anything.' He just knew he would.

"A-Anything."

Finsen slowly looked over at Eric who smirked at him as they both looked back at Dominic who was trying to catching his breath.

-

**_In empty room A145...the room where detention was held though mostly the kids left._ **

-

"Aaah!"Dominic screamed, his face starting to become flush as he laid on the desk, gripping the edge tightly. Eric smirked as he placed his hand on the small of Dominic's back, forcing him to arch his back as he forced more of his cock deep into the tight resistance that was Dominic's hole.

"Fuck, he's tight as hell..."Eric hissed out as he placed his other hand on the smaller boy's hip in order to keep him still so that he could keep forcing his cock in.

Finsen smirked, watching from one of the desks that was on the front row in front of the desk, his hand stroking his rather large cock.

Dominic groaned out tearfully as he felt Eric's large member practically tearing him open. It was too fucking big.

Eric groaned as he finally had his length all the way inside of Dominic's entrance, making the smaller boy squeal before Eric started to thrust in and out of him - hard and fast. Dominic cried and whimpered before he finally let out a yell of pain, his glasses now falling off his face as he lifted himself up and leaned on his forearms.

"S-slow d-down..." He panted out - tears streaming down his face he looked at Finsen with teary eyes before he felt Eric's hand grabbing his hair and immediately yanking him back - forcing him to place his hands on the desk as Eric pounded away at Dominic's throbbing and raw insides.

"I ain't slowing down for shit, either take the pipe or get beat the fuck up." Eric threatened as he looked at Finsen who smirked deviously.

Oh how Dominic would've went with getting beat up than getting piped up. They are simply too fucking big for him.

That's when Dominic was lifted up, Eric's hands coming up underneath his knees as he squealed, his eyes rolling to the near back of his head as his glasses fell off his face, leaving him blind because he was extremely near-sighted along with being far-sighted.

That's when Eric had slowly walked around the desk with his rather big cock still plunged deep with Dominic's insides. Slowly, Finsen got up out of his seat, his cock hard in his hand that had been stroking it as he stepped in front of Dominic who was struggling to comprehend or even see anything as his mind was now ramshacked with pain and even...pleasure.

Finsen reached his free hand towards Dominic's stretched out rim which made Dominic groan. "Damn you turned him out. He look like he's gonna break."

"Nah," Eric mumbled as he lifted Dominic up causing him to slid down his rod painfully as he throbbed inside of him. Dominic had tears streaming down his face. His own cock was twitching and hard against his chest as Eric's cock throbbed against his prostate.

Finsen simply chuckled before pressing his own cock's tip against the already stretched rim. Dominic was silently praying in his head that he wouldn't fit inside - he was already on the brink of breaking - Finsen's cock combined with Eric's horse-like dick was just gonna split him apart.

Eric slowly lifted Dominic up, which made his cock slowly slid out - slippery and wet. Once his cock tip was the only thing  that was remained inside, Finsen had pushed his cock in alongside Eric's which made both Eric and Finsen groan and made Dominic's eyes widen.

Oh fuck.

"Oh god..." Dominic strained out as he felt both of their big rods deep inside of his ass. They gave him a minute or two before they both started to fuck him in tandem - both of their cock hitting the fuck out of his prostate like they were trying to hit home-runs.

The only sounds that could be heard was their groans and rough pants and Dominic's moans and gasps as they continued to pound away at his insides.

Soon, Dominic was on the edge - so close to bussing a nut right then and there, his eyes fluttering and his face a peaked red even though he was only lightskin.

"D-damn, he feel so good." Finsen panted out as his own eyes fluttered - he too was close and so was Eric who was groaning. He then moved one of Dominic's leg onto Finsen's shoulder who then held his thigh which made it easier for him to slid in and out of him as his cock rubbed against Eric's.

Finally, Dominic gurgled out with drool dribbling down the corners of his mouth as he finally cried out, "I-I'm gonna..c-come!"With those words, he arched his back as he shot his creamy loads across his skinny but slightly toned chest, some of it hitting his chin from coming so hard.

"O-oh shit!" Eric groaned out as he thrusted his cock deep inside of him as he released his own thick load deep inside of Dominic's barrier. Finsen groaned as he too followed in suit and released deep inside of Dominic.

Once they finished coming, the only sounds that could be heard between them was the sounds of them panting and the soft groaning of Dominic who was still stuffed with their cocks. Slowly, Finsen pulled out of him and slowly Eric followed suit, making their thick creamy come drop and drip down onto the ground underneath Dominic.

Eric smirked as he dropped Dominic onto the floor, making him land on his ass. Dominic's pupils shrunk in pain as he cried out in agony - his ass was already sore and stretched out. Come was leaking profusely out of his entrance underneath him which was making a medium size puddle.

"You better have our money tomorrow you little shit or else this'll happen again but next time...Buster will be joining in and he would probably split you open..."Eric threatened as he tucked himself back into his pants, smirking at him as he headed for the door.

Finsen smirked, looking at Dominic who looked up at him blindly. "Remember faggot to have our money...and oh yeah...I'll see you in class tomorrow...we're gonna have a little chat about BTS."

Dominic simply sat there in surprise as Finsen chuckled and turned heel, after tucking himself back into his pants and following his friend out the door, leaving Dominic in the room all by himself. He couldn't move without something inside hurting or without something inside of him leaking out. He slowly crawled forward, carefully skirting the thick come puddle on the floor before blindly groping the desk for his glasses which he managed to grab and find. Slowly he shakingly slipped them back on his face and he could finally see clearly again.

"God why..."He simply uttered as he slowly began making his way towards his clothes so that he could put them on and get the hell out of here so he could just go home and curl up in his bed...and listen to BTS...

-


End file.
